Thirty Sweet Kisses
by Kiyoka Kurosawa
Summary: thrity one-shots that go with the thirty kisses chalenge. NOT FINISHED! Disclaimer: I dont own skipbeat! Haitus.
1. Chapter 1

thirty kisses! 30 seperate oneshots in 1 story!

* * *

1. Look Over Here

* * *

Kyoko pondered the halls of LME quitely, mop in hand and completely oblivious to anyone around her. Ren watched her, pacing the halls, as he walked out of Lory's office. He had something on his mind, something he wanted to tell her, his heart told him to, but his head would go. He knew that all he need was one look from her. 'look over here.' he thought to himself silently, watching her mop still, earphones in, and slightly swaying her hips as she listened to her music. He turned and walked down the hall.

Kyoko turned the music down, hearing her ears ringing, and a faint sound of footsteps going farther away. She turned her head, her body following, and watched as Ren Tsuraga went down the hall. She wanted him. She didn't accept it yet, but had been told it many times. Moko, Yoshiro, Lory, and even she herself had said it, a long time ago when they met in the woods, even though she was stil naiive to Ren being Kuon. But that was ages ago, as she suprised herself by remembering that, blushing to herself a bit. She moved her gaze once more to Rens back, leaning on her mop, and sighing. 'If only he would look in my direction.'

They meet in the hallway, leaving the building, as the day at LME is quickly ending for some. "Moshi Moshi, Kyoko-chan." He says, and they turn aleft, towards the elevator. "Moshi Moshi, Ren-kun." She really didn't know when she started calling him by his first name. It just happened. Neither did Ren, not that he was complaining.But there was one thing that he was almost certain about. He was completely and madly in love with a demon name Kyoko Mogami, who had cast a spell on his heart, without even knowing it.

"What are you doing this afternoon, Ren-kun?" She asked, almost inaudiably, as she was embarassed a bit. She hadn't even tried looking at him, knowing full well that she couldn't take the fact that his smile had been one of the only things to thaw her cold heart from the winter it had been under. Everytime she looked, she would fall more and more in love with him, until the day that she was sitting in a pew, and instead of looking back to see the beautiful bride, she would look up to see the idiot who was getting hitched and smile at whoever it was, until she saw his face, smiling also, looking at his gorgeous bride-to-be, while she watched him being taken off the market and wrapped up inpaper, like a precious glass object being bought in a store.

"I don't really have any Idea, you?" He replied, looking down, hoping to see her widev eyes looking up at him, but only finding the chestnut hair, split partly to the leftside, and her looking down. 'Why is she avoiding me, and not looking at me. Did I do something wrong?' he thought to himself, watching her in hope that she would look up, so he could see her face, smiling or not, as long as it was her. 'look up here. please.'

"I might go though the park, you know, think a bit. Your welcome to come if you'd like. I won't talk much though." She finnally spoke up. She need to clear her thoughts, and sort this out. She really wanted to be alone, but before thinkin, she asked him if he wanted to come along. 'He probably won't wanna come, so i really don't have to worry.' She was going to try to sort out her feelings for Ren, but was having a bit of trouble when it came to it. "Sure"

* * *

They both walked through the park on the narrow sidewalk, the cherry blossoms in bloom, and petals falling in the cool, but strangly warm spring afternoon. She was thinking about Ren, and how she felt about him, but as for ren, he continued to stare at her, trying to figure out the complecated mystery known as Kyoko, wishing that she would just look at her once, that day.

"Kyoko-chan,is there anything that you would like to talk about.You seem a bit bothered today." He asked, and for the first time today, she spoke without that monotone voice that made her sound like she was going to die. "yeah, I guess, but can we go sit down. It's kinda long." She said, looking towards a bench, but still yet to lay her eyes on him. 'I think I 'm going to cross that line. I'm going to tell him I love him.' She thought, unaware that Ren was thinking the same thing.

"now, tell me whats wrong. I'm here to listen." Ren said, facing her as she began, looking around in random directions, not leaving her eyes on one thing for more than five seconds. "Wait" He told her. He placed a finger under her chin and she jumps in suprise, but still keeps her eyes wandering, and far from Ren. He lifts her head to where it is level to his eyes. "Before you begin...

Look over here" Before she had time to even glance away, he pulled her into a kiss, and she knew that there was no escaping the fact that she, Kyoko Mogami, loved  
the  
Ren  
Tsuraga.

END-

* * *

wll that was the first kiss of thirty. only twenty nine more to go. I'm going to just add a chapter for every one-shot, so if you liked this one, then put it on an alert so you'll know when the next one comes out! R&R plez

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

so loving all of you...evil cookies for all of you. (Hands out cookies with vampire teeth and black frosting with red sprinkles.)

* * *

2.News;Letter

Ren awaited at the end of the long walk, for his bride to be to come out of the double doors infront of him, only a few meters away. The pews were filled, from people who he knew, like Julie and ready to see his son married off, or even ready to just see him at that point, as it had been three years that they had last met. His gaze drifted back to the closed doors, to see Kyoko's 'dad' and his own, waiting to lead the bride down the aisle, to be with whomever she had chosen to spend it with. To bad that he, like everyone else, would not know what was happening behind those doors, until it was to late to do anything about it.

Kyoko looked in the mirror one last time before placing the viel on top of her head. Her full silk, long kimono, that trailed off behinded her glinted in the sun that had shone through the window. The bridesmaids and the maid of honor had already left, going into the other rooms, to chat with the grooms men profuriously before the ceremony had started.

"Kyoko, I won't allow you to marry into the Tsuraga family." Kyoko froze as she only knew of one voice that would be so cruel and vile. "Mother, what are you doing here. I broke all ties with the Mogami family when I was proposed to. You arn't welcome here, so leave." She said, turning to face Saene Mogami, who had entered now. "Don't disrespect me, I am your e with me now." Saene raised her voice, but Kyoko had done something she had wanted to do ten years ago, being only of the age of eleven. "Shut up, you bitch. I dont give a rats ass if your my mother or not. I'm twenty one now and can make my own decicions."  
Saene's hand swiped across Kyoko's delicate face. "So help me, I brought you into this world, and I will bring you out if neccissary." She raised her voice a bit, noticing Kyoko grabbing something under the many layers of silk that made up the Kimono. She pulled a gun off the strap of leather that wound around her upper thigh. (Going all miss congeniality on us now ;D)  
"Go ahead, take meout of this world._ I dare you_"  
She took the hand gun from her and raised it to her forhead, aiming dircetly to the leftside of the brain.  
"Fine, you don't want to be a heir. suit yourself. bye Kyoko."

Before Kyoko could even blink, the shot rang out through the church. Her mother locked the doors, and escaped the church, through the same window that had been making Kyoko's Yukata shine in the light. Kyoko knew from then that she would be gone by the time anyone got in. "Good bye...Ren. I 'll always love you."

* * *

I entered the funeral home, knowing exactly where to go, but wishing that i hadn't had to in the first place. As I looked at Kyoko down there, she appeared to be sleeping. The makeup that had been applied to cover the six small holes in her forhead made her seem perfect, but I thought it should be other wise. I thought It should be flawed and unperfect. the way you knew he person to be. Now she had a plastered forhead with a skincolored paint applied acrose the top. I hadn't been able to see her eyes though. I burst into tears once more, for the girl with wonderfully beautiful eyes. I cried for her pain, her insecurity. I cried for the girl who had never seen a tear well up in my eye for her entire life. I slowly bent down to kiss her lips. I realized then and there that i had truely found an irreplacible love.

* * *

My eyes sat to the one person that I knew I had to say Sionora to in person. He stood, towering over everyone, dark hair and,the first time she had seen tears in his eyes. It may have been the rain that was now begining to fall. no one will ever know.  
The service ended, and everyone slowly left. Accept for one. He sat in his car, staring intently at the grave that was being filled. I followed him home that day. As he got out of his car, he stood there. standing in the rain, just standing there, frozen to the parking lane. I walked behind him, and even though I was sure that he couldn't feel, nore hear me, I came behind him and hugged him tight, whispering how much I loved him in his ear. I followed him into his appartment, and sat in the usual chair that I did before. I had to say bye, some way, I knew I had too. I looked over to the table and saw a wedding invitation that was left over. I grabbed a pen, shocked a bit that I didn't go through when i had touched it, and began writing.

_Ren,  
First of all, I love you.  
I never wanted to leave this way, never.  
I have one night left before dawn, for when the smallest bit of sunlight hits me, I will dissapear from this world and on to the next. I want to spend that time here with you.  
__Second, take care of yourself  
move on, no matter what happens, move on.  
Don't forget that fatal flaw in vows 'till death do us part.'  
Isn't that the reason we took that out before we were getting married?  
Third, I'll always be there for you.  
__Never forget that.  
And also,  
Go foward with your life, and live it the fullest that you can, not for someone else, but for me._

_From now and until death brings us together again,  
Kyoko (almost) Tsuraga._I set the camera up to where it faced him. After placing it on ten second count-down, i walked over and placed my arms around him, and getly pressed my ghostly lips to his cheek.

_Goodbye Ren. _

With that, I began to slowly dissapear, as dawn was shinning through the window.

* * *

I noticed the sun was rising already. _FLASH._ The digital camera that sat on the coffee table had gone off, blinding me for a second. 'Weird'

I walked to the coffee table and picked up the invitation that had freshly writen words on it, and read it silently, choking back tears from My eyes. Then I picked up the camera and flipped through the pictures to the most recent one. There it showed Me standing there, looking at pictures of Me and Kyoko, and there on My back, I noticed a small spirit, in a long white dress, draped over My shoulders, kissing Me on the cheek. I also noticed the beautiful face, as Kyoko's.

'Till death brings us together, I will hold you close to my heart, Kyoko, I love you too."

-end

* * *

so sad!! I think I'm gonna cry. But do you think that I wrote this right? I don't think it is.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry bout the lack of update. but i dont know how I could use the plot thingy on the list, for I really didn't know what it meant. so I hope that this works out alright, and if you dont think that it works out, than hit me up and tell me how I can improve it.

3. Jolt!

"Ren!"  
Our fearless hero walks through the apartment, and aproaches her _financee_, kissing him, while closing the door behind her. after they broke apart, she walked to the bedroom, placing her bag down, and pulled her laptop on her, sitting on the bed to check her e-mail before they both practiced lines with each other for both of their newest roles. _PING!_ Kyoko's head shot towards the screen to see her message alert symbol, telling her she had a new email. 'probably more fanmail, thats really all i get on this account. damn Tokyo Beat magazine and their, EMAIL YOUR FAVORITE STARS.' She clicked on the icon and the newest email popped up. Her eyes widened in shock at the pixels that made up the words disscusing a topic that had left her mind and heart for over a year and a half now, when she was proposed to.

_Kyoko,  
you win. You have defeated me in the world of show buisiness. I'm sorry for everything that I did to you, when you were nothing but nice to me. Even though I know that I don't deserve it, but I want your forgivness for what I have done. I will wait in takai-yoshi park until for tommorrow afternoon. I want to say sorry in person, and try to mend up the broken thread between us.__  
_

Forever yours,  
Shotarou Fuwa

"WHAT? You damned bastard!" She yelled a bit, jolted by the suprise of what she had just read. Ren came into the room, concerned by the sharp tone of his wife-to-be's voice ringing through the appartment. He came behind her and silently read the email to himself. "So, are you going."

* * *

He swore that he heard a scream in the distance, about five minutes after sending the email to 'that girl.' Kyoko was such a romantic. Once she read that email, no matter who she had fallen in love with, that is if anyone 'would' go for her. Of course Sho never really wanted her back, just felt a bit lonely since Shoko finally blew up, bitched, and left his life for good. He thought he would just get his little admirer back, until he had found a new girlfriend to manage his slowly falling career, and then he'd do the same as last time.

The next day--

Sho walked down the street, his ego inflating with ever look a fangirl sent him. He reached the park and sat on the bench in the middle of the park. no more than ten minutes later, a black rooted, chestnut haired woman walked down the path and sat next to him.  
In a suprisingly calm voice, she spoke to him.  
'Shoarou, I believe you wanted to talk to me?'

He spoke in an almost silent tone. "I wanted to tell you good job on beating you in show-business. So, you win."  
A small smile quickly apearred on her face, but dissapeared when he spoke.  
"Kyoko, I know I'm not one to say this, but I think I'm in love with you." She stood up, gasped and looked down at him. He continued to speak. "I know what I did to you was wrong, and I am really and Truly sorry. Will you go out with me?"  
Kyoko looked down and saw his puppy dog eyes looking back. 'Is he for real, It took him five years to figure out that you love me. Whatever. But this might be fun. hehe'  
"So you like me huh. and you wanna go out?" She moved closer to him and slid her finger down his chest. When she came back up, she stopped right around where the heart should be. "Well you know..." She said, making her voice seductive, cursing herself for wasting the talent on that peice of garbage.But after, her tone sharpened bigtime, and she jabbed him in the chest, flickering her 'mio' eyes on in the process. "...I don't take bullshit. So back off, and by the way, I wouldn't suggest hitting on Ren Tsuraga's girlfriend, much less his _fiancee._" She shoved him to the ground just as a black sportscar pulled up, she walked over and got into the car.

* * *

"So, how did it go over with Fuwa-san." Ren asked, knowing full well what happened, by lurking in the shadows. "Well I think I gave him a bit of a mental _jolt _so he hopefully shouln't bother me again."  
they stopped at the sign, and leaned in for a Kiss. To bad they didn't realise the light until the cars behind them started to honk their horns furiously. Kyoko had left Sho once and for all, to only be trapped by the infamous Ren. Not that she cared. ;)

* * *

For some reason I dont think I got it Right, but It was a pretty nice oneshot I think.  
R&R  
Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

HEY! guess what? uh IDk. but there is something that I need you to check out. Its on my Profile. It's called the virgin joke. Its hillarious!

* * *

14. Radio-cassette player

Kyoko and Ren had been together for a year now. It had all happened when Yashiro 'accidentally' let it slip to the press of Ren's love intrest. For her nine-tenth birthday, Ren had got her a new Zune player, and now Kyoko went nowhere without it. But now with Ren gone on an acting job today, what was Kyoko to do? She looked to her most recent shopping bag, and then to the zune she held in her hand, and an lip-splitting smile swiped across her face. (Plot: Set)

--

She pranced out of the bedroom in a silk, and very revealing at that, bright Red cami along with the booty-shorts that matched. "Might as well practice for the new dance crew gonna be in." She thought, snickering at herself a bit, with the same smmile on her face. She searched through the playlist for one of her personal favorites, no matter how slutty it sounded. After hooking the zune up to the not-so-seldom used stereo, and cranked it. The as she was instructed to, she began to dance vigourously, seductivly swaying her hips, and looking as if she had been trained by the chicks at coyote ugly themselfs (It's a bar in nashville tennessee, check out the movie based on it.), along with a bit of jazz-pop dancing mixed in with it (dance team routines typically are in that general jazz-pop area, along with cheerleading.).

The music so loud, she hadn't heard Ren open and shut the door. He watched her intently, as she concentrated on what she needed to do.  
_Drop, touch your toes, come up slow, and swing the hips. Turn with a leg lift, Ren, and then Pop, lock and drop it. wait, Ren! he isn't in the dance!_

She stopped dancing and looked at him, her eyes widening as he drunk in her looks. She was wearing silk pajamas, very HOT pajamas at that, and her hair was matted down on her face, with droplets of sweat holding her bangs in place. She walked over to the speakers and turned them down, laughing nervously as she did.

"Oh, don't stop on my account. You'll need as much practice as you can get."

"What! No, I think I accutually got it down perfect. I'm gonna go change now." She said, walking infront of him, bu was unexpectidly grabbed by the waist. He opulled her closer to him, resting his head on hers. "But what if I like what your wearing?

Kyoko gasped at his words. "What! Your joking right? You can't mean me." He pulled her closer, turning her around to him, he kissed her deep and passionatly, savoring every taste of her that he could get. "And what if I do. You more beautiful than you think."

He took her to the bedroom, still kissing her passionatly, and layed her on the bed, climbing on top of her. Sharing kisses, Ren decides to get a little sneaky. He reaches both hands back to her bra straps, and pulled gently at the clasps, but failed to get it appart. He trys again. Fails again too. A confused face comes over Ren as he yanks the straps. Kyoko bursts out laughing.

"Cut! Whats with the strap Kyoko? Ren?"

Kyoko doubles over, still laughing as Ren gives it another try. "Dude, What are you trying to do, rip my bra in two pieces. What did it ever do to you?" She managed to get out, pausing to laugh inbetween. "It won't come open! It's like super glued or something!" Everyone on set is laughing as Kyoko goes over to the mirror, lifts her shirt up and trys, also failing.

"Well this is new."Ren walkes over to her, placed his arms around her and whispers in her ear, where no one else can hear him. "If this happens again, we might just have to practice at my appartment. We might acctually get through the scene with a different bra." It took Kyoko a minute to get what he was getting at. She gasped again. "Okay, maybe I can take home this outfit too."

Review Please. If you think this was a bit to much for a teen rated fanfic then tell me cause I dont think it is, but some people might so let me know if you think it is.  
Current song- Don't Stop Believin by Journey


	5. Chapter 5

**26. if only I could make you mine**

* * *

I don't know why I ever could have done that. She used to be my number one, not just in the fan base, but also in my heart. They always say that the first step in love is denial. I guess I was just too dumb to see that. Now I walk through Sapporo (A city in Hokkaiddo region, nothern Japan) a week and a half after the 'wedding of the decade'. I went to it of course, but the security was so tight, I couldn't weasle my way into her wedding, or heart for that matter. The path in this town park is beautiful, and cherry blossoms are in full bloom, creating a beautiful and vast scenary. What catches my eyes, the girl that had won over my heart, the one I wanted but couldn't have, Mogami Kyoko. I, at first wanted to go see her, catch up on good times and on the new ones she had since we had talked last, nearly six years ago. I begin to call her name, but stop at the sight of her lips caught by another pair. Seeing that sends sharp pains through me, like a needle being shoved through my stomach. I think of what I could've had, and how badly that I want it. The words flow freely through my head.

_'If only I could make you mine, I would never do what I did to you again. I am completelyand irrevocably in love with you, and that will never change.'_

I leave them to theirself's and continue to walk the beaten path. Maybe one day, I can find someone else that can make me think

_If only I could make you mine._


	6. BLEH

HIYA!

haha...don't throw things at me or anything...but....I know I havent been updating...and that would be of pure lazyness

So...the next chapter is fate deciding...Bwahahahahaha...

but, it gonna be like a continuation of one shots...I got the idea from Mayaluccile...to whom the rest of the chapters are dedicated to for her motivating one-shot...anyways...

Just wanted to say that I am alomost done with the newest chapter...so...yea.

check back in a couple of days....

one other thing...if you like harry potter....well skrew him, he's a bitch....but i am writing a fan fic and it is a Sirius/VampireOC/Remus...and even if you still don't like it....I know its alot to ask...but could a someone please read and review and givew me an opinion, because I got some constructive critasism, and I like that...but a nice review really inspires me....you dont have to though, and its only like one and a half chapters, cause the first one is just character bios...please...

and thank you to the people who have reviewed this fanfic, Unforgettable (which is almost done!), They make me happy!

my luv-  
Ki-san


	7. the space between dreams and reality

6. The space between Dream and Reality

* * *

Where do dreams end and reality begin? Is it just a dead drop off, or is there some kind of part between the two? Like two mountains had a valley, and a trench separates the two sides of an ocean. And even if there was a part, was it big, or small? What happens there? I'm sure there is a space, the trouble is...well, finding it.

* * *

Ren, as usual, walked through the door to smell whatever she was cooking for him, no matter how far away the kitchen was from the front door of the new house they lived in.  
(That was pretty far considering the kitchen was all the way across the house.)

He let is long legs gracefully carry him around the dining room table to the archway that separated the dining room from the large kitchen. He searched around the room until his eyes were on the girl in the frilly pink apron with her long dark hair pulled up into a messy bun leaning over a skillet full of who-knows-how-many types of vegetables. He swept across the granite tile and before she had a chance to register the footsteps she was encased in a pair of warm arms and weight was placed gently on her left shoulder. "You look beautiful today, Kyoko. Even in this ridiculous pink apron."

Kyoko set down the spatula she was currently using and shifted her body until she was looking into the rich brown eyes of her husband. "Thank you love, you tell me everyday. And what about my apron?" She smiled, pecked him softly on the lips, and returned to her stir fry.

"Nothing love. You smell nice. I'll be back in a moment." Ren unwrapped Kyoko and walked up the stairs and to the master suite across the hall from one of the three other bedrooms on the top floor.

After taking a short shower, he returned to the lower level just in time for the food to be set on the table.

They took turns talking about there day. Ren with his newest drama, (There were just so many, Kyoko couldn't keep up.) and Kyoko with the 'Bo' job, and the guest.  
Dinner was over before they new it, and they were both on the couch, Kyoko layed across Rens lap while he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair. Kyoko turned her head until she was looking into his eyes. Then, without warning, she sat up and pulled him into a kiss, her heartbeat rising rapidly.

He had no clue what brought it on, but at first it was just a passionate kiss, and then ten minutes later, she was laying on the couch and he hovered above. Kyoko's hands ran through his hair, as did he with hers. Next thing you know they were in the bedroom and the phone was off the hook, but strangely, no one was on the phone.

(I don't really want to make this a M rated fic, as I am so not that good at that kind of thing, so you can just imagine where it goes from here ;)

* * *

The sun shone through the softly tinted windows of the large house. Kyoko's eyes opened slowly and she smiled to herself before turning on her side and snuggling up to her husband, and falling back asleep

To answer my questions before: Yes, there is a space between your dreams and the reality we live in. How big? Well I guess that depends on the person. But, as for a name, I call it _heaven._

**end**

**I dont like this one at all. I just needed one to kinda start up the collections of umm...one-shots. Idk. as stated in previous authour's note, this is number one of the continuation, so the next one will take place the morning after. so, yea. this one-not so much on the good scale, next one- maybe**


End file.
